Continuous location awareness is a highly desirable feature in modern computing devices. This capability is required, for example, to support location-based applications, Contextual Aware Computing and/or a multitude of LES (Location Enabled Services) applications, where each and every one of these applications and services require location updates (either periodic or sporadic/one time).
An application executed by a device may use location data received from one or more location data sources to determine an estimated location of the device. For example, a road navigation application may use location data, which may be received, for example, from satellites of a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), cellular based positioning services, WiFi based positioning services, and the like.
The energy consumption of the device may be affected, for example, by the number of accesses to the location source for position updates.